Wait for the Witch
by His-Lady-Outlaw
Summary: Inspired by RJStephenson: Rowan is new to the wizarding world. her first year of school ahead of her, but things at Hogwarts isn't like what her sister described? "The trucks finally tucked into the compartment. Rowan and the Boy stepped back, pushing her hair from her face. Rowan offered a hand "I'm Rowan." The boy took it firmly "Im Harry, Harry Potter." Looking for Title ideas!


Ah, London.  
A city of history and myth.  
A land of science and wonder.  
A place of way to many hallways- omg where in hells name was she!

Rowan gave an unladylike groan, her forehead thumping hopelessly against her over sized suitcase. The early August chill was baring down on her, with a wrath she was not quite prepared for.  
She was to hungry, to tired from the trip, and suffice to say, she was pretty grumpy to.

O'Malley squawked indignantly from her cage, unimpressed by her masters lack of enthusiasm.  
"Your guidance is enlightening" Ro grumbled without humor.

O'Malley chose not to reply, only turned curtly away and present her neck expectantly.

A leather thong collar looped around her throat, the silver pendant dangled from it dancing in the afternoon sun.

"Don't be like that Malley" Ro starting down the hallway again, her trunk clattering on its cart, with O'Malley cage balanced skillful a top it.  
"You know why you're wearing it, muggles don't know about Gryphiul's, and if you swooping over their heads in broad daylight, we'll both be in trouble"

Whether or not Gryphuil understood or not, Malley remained silent.  
 _There's that famous griffin pride_ Ro thought to herself, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

A gale swept through the corridor, Rowan hissed, her skin prickling as it washed over her, a plaid shirt, worn jeans and oversized cardigan weren't exactly the best choice to combat the horror that was english weather. Admittedly, she found herself eyeing the creatures soft fur coat with jealousy.  
Her aunt had advised her dressing for warm weather.  
 _It's still hot here._  
 _Don't worry about wrapping up warm_  
 **Lies!**

She had felt it the moment the plane at passed into european airspace.  
It's was absolutely freezing, Ro had half a mind to park up in the middle of the bustling airport, and riffle through her suitcase for a thick coat.  
But seeing as she had yet to find her way back to the main lobby, she decided against it.

 _"Who even gets lost in an airport"_ Roquestioned herself bitterly.  
Answer, she did.

After a 30 hour flight, one finds themselves in need of certain appliances.  
It had taken nearly 15 minutes just to locate the toilets.  
And ever since Ro had been wandering around the airport, she was supposed to meet her auntie in the main lobby.  
She had flown over to pick her up,  
Broom or plane she'd had forgotten to asked, personally she hopped it was the former!  
She passed a laughing couple, and continued to scurry down the hallway.  
Behind her, Ro heard Malley clicked her beak. A small muggle girl laughed, pointing out the "funny bird" to her mother.

Rowan swiveled her head left and right trying to spot something familiar.  
"I suppose i could always ask someone" she muttered to herself, her eyes lingering on some air hostess at the end of the hall.

Ask for directions?  
Her?  
Engage in conversation with a stranger  
Hahaha, hilarious.  
She would likely learn to fly before she had the guts to do that.

Emerging from the corridor, Ro found herself in a much larger room. Bustling travelers and locals, calls and greeting rang out in more languages than she knew. Though the rooms true size was obscured by the occupants, it appeared a long rectangle. The room was several stories high, metallic rafters crisscrossing across the roof. Large signs and dazzling billboards, depicting everything from food, to the newest tickets and flight times. But, what drew Ro's gaze near immediately, was the gigantic windows that took up nearly all the of the rooms left hand side.

Beyond, shone the vast city of London, early autumn sky was greyed, grizzly clouds masking the sun's rays.  
Ro couldn't help but let her jaw drop a bit. Not even looking for signs or clues to her whereabouts, instead she approached the window.  
It was gorgeous!  
And for someone raised on a farm, far from cities and suburbs that was hard to say.

Rowan had never liked cities. to many people, too much smoke and way too much noise. It caught Rowan off guard, just how much she instantly like London. Rowan stood at the window, not half a meter from the spotless glass, and only a glass pane away from her home for the next year.  
Rowan couldn't help but smile, not entirely sure why.

In truth, part of her was utterly terrified, the whole idea of spending a year in a foreign country, staying at a boarding school with people she had never meet. The idea alone made her want to shrink back. Not to mention it was in scotland, scotland for god sake! Sure she had always loved winter, but ….but…..  
But, she smiled.  
Rowan, couldn't for the life of her figure out why?  
"I see you haven't changed at all" a honeyed voice whispered. Rowan yelped unintentionally, nearly leaping out of her skin she whirled around, and was greeted with the sight of a middle aged woman.  
"Still wandering off every chance you've got" The woman burst in the peals of laughter, they tumbled out, much like the pearls at her throat,  
"Aunt Maureen!" Ro cried gleefully, Maureen let herself be seized in a bearhug as Rowan rushed forward. Maureen was only a head or so taller than the eleven year old, returned it, patting her niece's head.

"Sweet Merlin you've gotten big" Maureen exclaimed "let me have a look at you"  
Taking her niece by the shoulders she held her at arm's length.  
Ro drew herself to her full height, swallowing her excitement as her aunt looked her over.

Rowan herself got her first good look at her aunt since Christmas. Her mum had told her many time that they shared similar looks. The same dark blue eyes, the same strawberry blond hair and button nose.  
Though, Maureen's eyes echoed with age old wisdom, and her hair was now a sherry red, as she refused to accept any sign of grey in her hair. Her aunt was fond of peculiar clothing much like her own mother. On this occasion, she had chosen a dark emerald blouse, tucked into a heavily layered skirt of a similar colour. It was so long, that dragged across the floor, Rowan was bewildered that her aunt didn't trip on it's hem. But was caught Rowans gaze was unusual cloak like robe over the top, at first she mistook it for a ponchio. But it's long sweeping sleeves and fur trim told otherwise.  
"You've got to been at least three inches taller than I saw you last!" Maureen beamed, absently straightening Ro's over sized cardigan.

Unable to hold in her questions any longer, they tumbled out her mouth like water from a flood gate.  
"Auntie, How are you, what have you been up to, Hows Jadwiga! And were Uncle Clive?  
"I'm glad to see you rate the health of my Gryphuil over your uncles." Maureen raised and eyebrow the same way Ro's Mother did.  
Ro's mouth snapped shut, but the corners if her lips pulled back in a sheepish grin.

"Well, Jadwiga is fine." Maureen replied straightening her coat. "She'll be very glad to see Malley." Nodding to said mass of feather and fur nestled in her cage.  
Mal herself ignored both of them, and instead chose tended to her feathers.  
"She's grown nearly as much as you have." Maureen hummed peering at feathered creature.  
"Still not as big as her mother, but she's taken her looks from her father all right"  
Ro blinked, suddenly remembering thing her mother had drilled into her, all the way to the airport gate.  
"Thank you for getting me permission to take her to school" Rowan gushed suddenly.

"Oh, it was nothing dear" Her aunt smiled, entirely unfazed at the outburst. "But I expect you to use her though, i want a letter every week" She ordered.  
Rowan nodded enthusiastically, her mother had given her a letter kit for her birthday months prior for just said reason.  
"Old Maggie and I are old school friends, I wouldn't have passed my transfiguration exam without her." Maureen paused "Never call her that, and don't tell her i call her that either."

"Is she scary?"  
"Oh very, I'v seen her duel, and it ever ends well for her opponent." Maureen smiled, at what could have only be fond memories. "You'll learn league's in her classes Ro." she smiled ruffling her niece's hair, "So you keep that little noggin of yours on straight."

Rowan when to open her mouth to reply.  
But, high above them, a loud bell clanged loudly. The defining chimes sounding the the beginning of the afternoon.  
"Twelve already!" Maureen gasped, abruptly seizing her nieces trolley she set off across the large room. "Come along Ronnie!" she hollered out her favorite pet name "We'll catch up in the car!"  
Rowan tore off after her aunt, and the trolley rattling in front of her. She could see O'malley disapproving gaze, silently judging her master's slow reaction time.  
Darting around some businessmen, Rowan snatched at her Aunt's ebony robes, catching the hem of one of its furry sleeves.  
Maureen maneuvered about the bustling airport with expert precision.  
"Auntie" Rowan gasped breathlessly, fighting to keep up-(she's a reader not runner) Still clinging to the sleeve for dare life.  
"Why are you picking up in England instead of Apparating?"

He aunt craned back her neck to raise an eyebrow, as if puzzled by the question.  
It had been bothering Rowan for some time, and she had spent much of the flight thinking over it. Before giving up and finishing the book she had bought with her. 

"Inter-continental Apparition is very dangerous" her aunt called, weaving round carts. "Just popping down to the bottom of the world and back, isn't a trip to the kitchen for a glass of water." She took a sharp left "and don't forget, we still have to get your School things"  
Rowan's eyes flicked instinctively to her trunk, where her letter remained, tucked between the pages of a book. Her cheeks burn that little bit.  
Of course, why didn't she think of that, she would need the books and supplies listed, but-  
"You mean there are really is whole wizarding town in London!" Ro exclaimed without warning.  
A handful of passers by glanced at her with odd looks, one or two sniggered. Shaking their heads at what they thought was nothing but a child imagination.

Realising her mistake, Rowan snapped closed her mouth. Her aunt didn't need to fix her with a instructive look.  
Remaining silent till her aunt led her out of the airport.  
The fresh air nipped at her stinging ears, and the thick city fumes filling her nose. Rowan felt her skin ripple with gooseflesh, and tucked her hands into the folds of her cardigan.  
Maureen waved at nearby cab, and with a nod from the driver she turned back to her niece. 

"Well, if anything, it's more like a street. But of course there are magic stores, where else would be get you your books and things Rowan?"  
One glance at her niece, told the older witch that this was all news to her.

"Merlin's beard, what has your Mother told you of our world?"  
Rowan shifted from foot to foot, "Well she's told me lots, like that it's a much bigger and different the wizarding community in England than at home, and Winnie has told me all about Hogwart." she quoted, the taxi slowing to a stop beside them "But the wizarding stores back home are all lame!."  
The statement wasn't that far from the truth….  
With only a small community spread out of the whole country, most wizarding shops doubled as muggle shops in order to make the rent.  
Many had taken to selling simple crystals, candles and incense.  
Oddly enough, many in the muggle community had taken it this as there own brand of magic.  
Rowan recalled accompanying her sister and mother on a number of trips to the the nearest magic store. It had been just like any normal shop, and Rowan had made friends with a muggle children there with their own family buying crystals.  
Bottles of Bicorn horns and magic books passed over the counter with muggles only an arm's reach away.

When Winnie had returned from her first year of school with tales of magical streets, stores were wizarding goods were displayed for all, and magic roams free.  
Rowan dreamed of visiting it, nearly as much as Hogwarts.

"Sounds just like her to" Maureen sighed, flicking so hair out of her face, waking Rowan from her daydreams.  
"To late to tell her off now" Her aunt decided, lifting O'Malley's cage of the cart, and handing it to her niece. The taxi driver tipped his hat as he began loading the oversized trunk into the car's boot.

Maureen tipped her head towards the backseat, not needing to be twice, Rowan clambered roughly into the cab, taking care not to knock O'Malley's cage.  
After a moment her aunt joined her, slipping elegantly into the cramped space.  
Rowan craved to learn more of the wizarding community.

But the elder woman must had seen the question in her eyes,  
"I think the questions can wait, till we arrive"  
"Arrive where, Diag-!" she asked without thinking.  
Her aunts eyebrow arched up, and Rowan felt her ears burn.  
"oh...right" 

The cab coughed loudly, as it rattled to life and pull out.  
Rowans eyes were dragged to the window, as she entered the cement jungle that was, the city of london.

It was Maureen that broke the silence, if the older woman had been itching to quiz her niece on the events back home. She didn't show it, she sat a picture of manners and grace. Her legs crossed smartly and hand folded neatly a top.  
She drew Rowan from the window and casually struck up a discussion on her family. How were her parents, was her mother still trying grow Gillyweed and Shrivelfig in the back garden.  
Was her father job going well.  
How was her sister university degree going, was she still singing?

It seened the conversation had only just began when the taxi was slowing to a stop. Rowan shuffled out on the busy street. The cabbie hoisting her luggage onto the footpath, and after a exchange of fees and thank yous. Got back in his cab and disappeared off down the road.

Rowan glanced looked left and right, trying to spot anything remotely magical.

A rickety old pub, an antique shop. Nothing much really stood out, a tumbling plastic bag along the curb didnt really praise 'wondrous world of magic'.

"Are we in the right place?" Rowan asked skeptically.

"Of course we are sweety!" Maureen replied absently, brushing her coat smooth.  
Rowan wasn't convinced.  
With a chuckle, Maureen lent in, she seemed excited, it trembled in her voice.  
"You see anything odd about the pub?"  
Hint in hand Rowan drew closer to the pub, the hardwood framing was painted black, and the windows were in dire need of a polish, clogged with grime and dust.  
Her eyes wandered to the sign, it to was faded, and creaked horribly, but she could still make out the once gold lettering. 

"The… lea-ky cau-l-dron" Rowan muttered dully. squinting to make out each letter.  
Cauldron!  
She knew what that was!  
Her sister had bought one home after she had gone off to Hogwarts, and her mother used a old bathtub in the back garden as one to!  
"Cauldron!" Rowan repeated beaming at her aunt!  
"Right you are Rowan!" Maureen replied with a proud smile, reaching in front of her and opening the door.  
The smell of tobacco and whisky headbutted Rowan full throttle. She stifled a cough as her Aunt strolled in passed her. Fighting to keep her nose from wrinkling, Rowan followed her in, case and Malley's cage bumping along behind her.  
Rowan had never been a pub before, smog hung thick in the air. And the chatter of the crowd was deafening. There was so many people, dressed in robes and cloaks.  
 _Are they really all wizards?_ Rowan wondered to herself.  
She squeezed between a pair of wizards, bent low over mugs of ale, muttering between themselves.  
"Keep up you!" Her aunt cooed, already a few tables ahead.  
Rowan hurried to match her pace. But found she could not tear her eyes from the wizards about her.

She made it to her aunt side just in time to hear the last her conversation with the pubs barkeep.  
"Thank you Tom" Maureen dipped her head gratefully, and with a flick of her wand Rowans cage rose up, as if light as a feather, Rowan watch it go, spellbound by such a simple act. It floated up, and over the bar, tucking it self down under the counter.  
"And this must be the second niece!" Tom exclaimed, catching sight off Rowan, as she peeked out from behind her aunt.  
"Hello!" Rowan replied brightly. Shifting O'Malley's cage to her other arm so she could see him better.  
"You look just like your sister when she came through here" he grinned before turming back to her aunt. "You'll have to take the bird with you, they cause too much ruckus in here" Tom added, nodding at Malley.  
Then squinted, as if noticing for the first time that the bird, wasn't just a bird. Leaning forward he peer through the cage at the creature in the birdcage.  
"Sweet Merlin, what is it!" he exclaimed, O'Malley, who was less than impressed of being referred to as an "It". squawked in protect.  
Tom jerked away.

"This is O'Malley" Rowan replied cheerfully, before hushing her agitated pet.  
"She's a gryphuil" Maureen added on the end. "Like a griffin but with a cat and owl" 

Tom didn't look that impressed with O'Malley. Rowan figured he must be a dog person.

Maureen thanked Tom again, then taking her niece by the hand, lead her to the back of the pub, with a bustling enthusiasm.  
"Oh you're going to love this!" she hummed.  
Rowans confusion was understandable when the back door led only to a very small walled in space.

"You ready" Maureen whispered, her eyes glistened nearly violet. She was definitely excited! ecstatic really. Rowan felt something in her chest take flight.  
She nodded.  
Maureen dug inside her coat and withdrew her slender wand, in the cramped space Rowan watch her every move. Hanging on every breath.  
This was it.  
She was entering the world of magic, not corner shops, not illusion charms. Maureen began to tap the rustic brown bricks. Rowan watched her go.  
Three up, two across. 

At first, nothing happened, the bricks didn't turn into flowers, they weren't blasted away. They just stayed bricks. Rowan opened her mouth to ask if something was wrong.  
When one of the bricks…. Twitched.  
The question died in Rowan's throat. It twitched away, then it wriggled and shifted. More bricks joining in, shuffling and shifting, a crack breaking in the center. Then a tiny hole.  
Rowan felt her jaw slacken as in a creaking rush of cement dust, the bricks rolled away. Fold, refolding, the hole getting bigger, and bigger.  
In a matter of seconds the brick wall was gone, the dust settling back onto the newly made arch as if it had always been that way.

Rowan stared, her heart in her mouth as she gazed into the wondrous world beyond.

Maureens slender hands came down over her shoulders, steered her forward, one step, two step. Rowan passed under the newly made arch and into the wonderful world beyond. Behind her Maureen piped up.  
"Welcome Rowan, to Diagon Alley!"


End file.
